Venom Spiderman
by amisadaigarcia60287
Summary: Meses despues de los susesos de The Amazing Spiderman la amenaza de electro, la tragica y repentina muerte de May, un encuentro inesperado con los vengadores y lo que podria ser el comienzo de una nueva familia, Peter encuentra una sustancia negra alienigena que se une a su cuerpo y poco a poco se apodera de el. ( mesclare los susesos de the amazing spiderman 1 y 2)
1. ¿may?

Narra Peter

Acababa de terminar mi patrulla diaria asi que como me era costumbre entre por la ventana de mi habitacion aunque me percate de que estaba abierta pense que yo la habia dejado asi cuando sali de casa asi que no le tome importancia.

Ese dia iba a ser el dia en que le dijera a mi tia que era spiderman entonces ni me moleste en quitarme el traje solo me puse una playera ensima para que no se enterara de golpe

baje las escaleras a la cocina para buscar algo de comer ya que la patrulla me habia abierto el apetito y estaba nervioso por lo que diria may, pero cuando pase por la sala vi a alguien, en medio de la sala, entonces habia asumido de que era May

Peter: *Tia, tengo que decirte algo muy importante no se como lo vayas a tomar pero..., dije mientras sacaba una botella de leche del refrigerador pero, cuando me di la vuelta vi la sala hecha un desastre todo estaba roto y la puerta de la entrada estaba rota, luego la que crei que era mi tia resulto ser el Sr. Stark, estaba super confundido no sabia que hacer y lo primero que dije fue

Peter*wow! Sr. Stark ... ¿que..que paso aqui?..¿do..donde..donde esta mi tia?*

Estaba realmente preocupado por mi tia ya que no estaba en la sala ni en la cosina o en su habitacion

Tony* de eso queria hablarte niño * me dijo, sonaba algo nervioso, al oirlo me empese a preocupar aun mas y a asustar

Narra Tony

Horas antes

Habia estado investigando a spiderman desde hace tiempo, habia visto su pelea contra electro y ahora porfin habia descubierto su identidad

Peter Parker de 16 años (voy a usar la edad que tiene en homecoming) asi que habia venido volando en mi armadura hasta Queens a verlo pero al llegar a su apartamento toque algunas veses la puerta, pero nadie atendio

Tony* FRIDAY, ¿me podrias decir si hay alguien adentro?* pregunte

Friday* Si señor, hay 2 hombres armados y una mujer *

En el momento en que FRIDAY termino de hablar, sali, me puse mi armadura y entre por la ventana de lo que parecia ser la habitacion de el muchacho, baje las escaleras y justo como FRIDAY dijo ahi estaban 2 hombres armados apuntandole a una mujer muy linda por cierto

Hombre1: *¡Dinos donde esta spider man! *

May: *No lo se* dijo la mujer se veia realmente asustada

Hombre2*Queremos ver a Peter Parker* dijo el otro

May*P...P.Peter no esta aqui* dijo ella

en el momento en que termino de hablar me puse enfrente de ella

Tony*¿quien los mando?* mientras les apuntaba, no hubo respuesta entonces los ataque a ambos pero en un descuido mientras peleaba contra el primero el segundo le disparo a la mujer

Tony*FRIDAY, llama a la policia y a una ambulancia y que sea rapido*

En el mometo de que los deje inconcientes vi que el uniforme que traian era de obscorp, luego de un rato llego la policia y los primeros auxilios, tarde como siempre..

Cuando se llevaron a la mujer, limpie un poco para que cuando llegara el chico no se asustara demasiado, mas de lo que estaria cuando le dijera y me sente a esperarlo...

Al poco rato me llamaron del hospital para decirme que habia muerto...

Cuando llego el chico me llamo Tia asi me di cuenta de que era de su familia "genial ahora sera aun mas dificil decirle" pense, asi que me voltee y lo primero que vi fue al muchacho muy sorprendido, parecia que le iba a decir a su tia que era spiderman ya que tenia su traje puesto con solo una camisa extra ensima como para ocultarlo un poco.

Peter* wow! Sr. Stark ... ¿que..que hace aqui?..¿do..donde..donde esta mi tia?* al pricipio me parecio tierno, pero la ultima pregunta me recordo lo que le tenia que decirle, eso iba a ser la cosa mas dificil que habria hecho, como le dices a un muchacho de 15 de que la ultima persona que le quedaba de su familia habia muerto y que lo mas probable era que lo llevaran a un orfanato debido a su menoria de edad.

Tony* de eso queria hablarte niño * dije pensando en las palabras que usaria para decirle lo que acababa de pasar

Tony*Veras, niño, hace rato vinieron unos hombres y...* la cara del niño me rompio por dentro estaba realmente preocuapado por su tia no sabia como decirle pero tenia que hacerlo

* le dispararon a tu tia, la llevaron al hospital pero fue muy tarde, lo siento ella murio*

Solo pude ver como lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos y me miraba con tristeza


	2. pesadilla

Narrador omniciente

Oscorp

Harry se habia recuperado de su enfermedad y estaba planeando la venganza contra spiderman osea peter parker, el primer paso de su plan ya se habia dado matar a la ultima persona de su familia que le quedaba su tia may y ya era hora de dar el siguiente paso.

???: la mision que nos encargo fue completada aunque 2 de nuestros hombres estan el prision.

Harry; por fin alguien que sabe lo que hace, inicia la fase 2 y a los 2 hombres... sacalos de ahi ah... y trae a Octopus

???: entendido Sr. Osborn

Casa de Peter

Peter: ¿ quien f...fue ?

Tony: eran 2 hombres que traian el uniforme de Oscorp

Peter: Harry

Dijo Peter susurando pero Tony lo escucho

Tony: estas bien?- dijo mientras colocaba un rastreador en el hombro de Peter tratando de que no se diera cuenta por si trataba de escapar y con un tono de preocupacion

Peter: s..si solo sa..saldre un momento nesecito tomar algo de aire -- dijo mientras subia las escaleras con sus ojos apunto de soltar las primeras lagrimas, y salia por la ventana de su habitacion.

Tony: FRIDAY activa el rastreador

FRIDAY: parece que lo destrui, la ultima ubicacion es en un parque a 3 calles de aqui

Tony: llama a Happy y dile que traiga el auto

Mientras Happy llegaba Tony empaco las cosas de Peter, no lo iba a dejar solo si no lo iban a llevar a un orfanato. Peter no tenia muchas cosas con trabajo Tony logro llenar 2 maletas pequeñas y le pidio a Happy que las llevara a la torre mientras el buscaba a Peter.

Narra Peter

Ya me habia dado cuenta del rastreador que el Sr. Stark habia puesto en mi hombro no sabia cuanto me habia alejado estaba en un parque, estaba lloviendo.

Me quite el rastreador y lo destrui, me sente en una banca me quite la mascara no sin antea revisar que no habia nadie y me eche a llorar; sentia que era mi culpa debi haberme quedado Harry me buscaba a mi, esta era su verganza por lo de la ultima vez; parece que no habia tenido suficiente con Gwen ahora queria hacerme sufrir como nunca.

Narrador Omniciente

Unos minutos despues llego el Sr. Stark y lo primero que hizo al verlo fue ponerlo en sus piernas y abrasarlo muy fuerte, se quedaron asi hasta que Peter se calmo.

Tony: ¿estas mejor?

Peter: si.. gracias Sr. Stark

Dijo mientras se secaba las pocas lagrimas que aun seguian saliendo

Tony: bueno vamonos, Happy ya llego

Dijo mientras caminaban y subian a un auto negro conducido por el guardaspaldas de Tony

Peter: ¿Happy?

Pregunto mientras subian al auto

Peter: Sr. Stark ¿a donde vamos?

Tony: vamos a la torre, te quedaras bajo mi cuidado hasta que resuelva algunos asuntos, ademas no te dejare solo despues de lo que paso.

Era la primera vez que Peter sentia que tenia una figura paterna desde Ben.

Cuando llegaron a la torre Happy se presento formalmente y lo dirigio hasta su nueva habitacion

Happy: buenas noches Sr. Parker, mi nombre es Happy lo llevare a su habitacion.

Peter: Gracias Happy pero mejor llamame Peter.

Dijo mientras caminaban por el pasillo

Happy: esta bien Peter, esta es tu habitacion

Era una habitacion enorme era como 3 veses la antigua

Peter: woow... esta invreible gracias

Happy: El Sr. Stark pidio que te dieramos la mejor, bueno creo que deberias prepararte para dormir, este ha sido un dia muy largo.

Peter: si, gracias Happy

Despues de entrar y cerrar la puerta, se baño, se puso la unica pijama que el Sr. Stark metio en la maleta y se acosto cerro los ojos y aunque solo logro dormir unas pocas horas una pesadilla lo desperto en la madrugada

Sueño de Peter

Estaba afuera de una tienda de viveres, avance un poco y vi aun hombre con lentes oscuros y cabello rubio hasta los hombros al cual reconoci al instante, era el tipo que mato a mi tio despues de eso se escucho un disparo y la ecena cambio ahora estaba peleando contra Harry en el reloj, luego vi como gwem caia y me desperte de golpe con lagrimas en los ojos

Habitacion del tony

FRIDAY: Sr , Peter se acaba de levantar parese que tuvo una pesadilla

Tony: gracias por avisar FRI

No tardo mucho en entrar a la habitacion y encontrar a un Peter bastante alterado, se sento al lado de su cama y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Pete

Tony: no logras dormir ¿verdad?

Peter: no, sigo pensando en...

Nisiquira lograba hablar sobre ella sin que unas lagrimas salian de sus ojos

Tony: tranquilo, bueno a sido un dia muy largo... te dare una pastilla para dormir, pero solo esta noche ¿te parece?

Tony no tenia idea de como cuidar a un adolecente y menos a uno con superpoderes y tenian que resolver la custodia de Peter asi que solo hizo lo que hacia todas las noches en las que no lograba consiliar sueño y le dio una pastilla a Pete

Peter: si, gracias Sr.

Despues de tomarla por fin logro dormir sin otra interrupcion por parte de sus pesadillas hasta la mañana siguiente


	3. un nuevo hogar

Industrias Live

Narrador omniciente

???: la semana pasada enviamos una nave a explorar un meteorito y trajeron muestras de una nueva raza de alienigenas, damas y caballeros les presento a los simbiontes.

Dijo alguien exponiendo al publico el mas nuevo descubrimiento de la industria hasta ahora, una especie de raza alienigena capaz de fusionarse con los seres humanos.

Unas horas despues cuando hacian pruebas con el primer simbionte este en vez de ir con el sujeto de prueba se escapo de los laboratorios para buscar un cuerpo que fuera compatible para juntarse con el.

Torre Stark

6:00 a.m.

Peter se habia levantado hace media hora pero tenia fuerzas para levantarse de la cama apenas ayer May seguia con el pero sin ella Pete sentia que no podia seguir con su vida, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el Sr. Stark toco la puerta de su habitacion

Tony: Pete, ¿estas despierto?

Pero no hubo respuesta

Tony: ok , si quieres bajar preparare el desayuno, baja cuando estes listo ¿ok?

Peter tomo un baño y despues se puso una sudadera negra y unos jeans de mesclilla para luego bajar para desayunar, para cuando llego Tony estaba preparando el desayuno

Tony: Hola Pete, ¿Como te sientes?

Peter: pues, no lo se

Tony: No te preocupes, se lo que se siente perder a toda tu familia,... bueno

Dijo cambiando de tema

Tony: creo que esta vez no los queme tanto

Dijo mientras le servia a Pete un plato con waffles algo quemados

Peter: Gracias Sr.

Dijo mientras veia los waffles, la verdad no tenia hambre pero tenia que comer por su super metabolismo asi que se comio la mitad de lo le habian servido

Peter: Gracias, no tengo mucha hambre, tengo que irme

Tony: a donde vas?

Peter: a la escuela, tengo examenes

Tony: tranquilo no tienes que ir, le pedire a tus profesores que manden las tareas aqui al la torre para que las hagas despues, cuando te sientas mejor podras volver a la escuela y hacer tus examenea, a demas hay que irte a comprar ropa y algunas cosas para tu habitacion ¿de acuerdo?

Peter: ¿Me quedare con usted? Crei que ira a un orfanato o algo asi

Tony: no claro que no, nunca dejaria que te llevaran a un lugar de esos a demas, mis abogados hicieron el papeleo y ahora soy tu tutor legal

Peter sintio como un nudo se formaba en su garganta y un temor surjia, no queria que al señor stark le pasara algo como a su tio Ben o a Gwen

Peter: Sr. Stark, lo siento pero no tiene que hacerlo si no quiere, ... yo ..yo puedo ir a casa de Ned, no quiero que le pase nada malo, todas las figuras que he tenido h...ha..han muerto

Cuando termino de hablar sintio como las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, por mas que trato de contenerlas no pudo, Tony lo tomo de los hombros, lo llevo hacia el y lo abrazo

Tony: niño soy Iron-Man no me pasara nada, tranquilo, viviras conmigo sin importar lo que suceda ¿entendiste? y deja de llamarme Sr. Stark, dime Tony o como quieras pero nada de formalidades ¿Ok?

Pete: Si, Gracias Sr. Digo... Tony

Industrias Osborne

Narrador omnisciente

Harry: Dr., Qué bien que acepto venir aquí

Octopus: bueno sus hombres no me dejaron otra opción, bueno Sr. Osborne ¿ahora que quiere?

Harry: pues doctor, no es lo que yo quiera sino lo que queremos

Octopus: ¿A qué se refiere?

Harry: ¿recuerda al hombre araña? El que arruinó su experimento, el causante de sus "nuevos amiguitos"

Dijo señalando a los brazos metálicos del Dr. Octopus

Harry: Me refiero a... venganza Dr. y le tengo una propuesta

Centro de Queens

El Sr. Stark había llevado a Peter a comprar algo de ropa y por más que se negó a que gastará demasiado termino convenciendolo de comprar algunas playeras y uno que otro jean pero por más que intentará convivir con el Peter sentía que sin su tía no podía seguir como antes, la extrañaba y demaciado

Tony: Peter ¿Estas bien?

Dijo sacando a Pete de sus pensamientos y se daba cuenta de que estaba llorando frente al Sr. Stark, se limpio las lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo y trato de ignorar la situación

Peter: mmm.. si lo.. lo siento

Tony: tranquilo, no tienes que disculparte, sabes que vamos por un helado y si tú quieres hablaremos de esto en la torre ¿Te parece?

Peter: s.. si está bien pero no debe preocuparse tanto por mí se... Qué es un hombre ocupado .. y talvez le este haciendo perder tiempo y ...

Tony: Niño si no me importará no estaría aquí contigo pero ya te lo había dicho yo ahora soy tu tutor y no eres una perdida de tiempo la verdad me fascina estar contigo y no dejare que te falte nada ¿Entendiste?

Peter: si y gracias

Dijo mientras se abalanzaba hacia Tony y le daba un abrazo


	4. encuentro inesperado parte 1

Centro de Queens

Narra Peter

Tony me había llevado a comprar un helado, cuando recibió una llamada de quien parecía ser uno de sus abogados, terminando la llamada se limito a decirme que tenía una reunión urgente en la torre y que tenía que ir con el así que nos dirigimos hacia el auto conducido por Happy, pero de un momento a otro mi sentido arácnido se activó haciéndome moverme unos pasos hacia atrás y conmigo empujar al Sr. Stark para esquivar lo que parecía ser un brazo metálico

Tony: ¿Pero que?

El Sr. Stark parecía estar tan confundido como yo ante esa escena

Peter: (susurrando) Otto

Dije mientras miraba a aquel hombre robusto con cuatro brazos de metal en la espalda que se disponía a atacarnos, parecía que ahora mi pasado quería volverme a atormentar

Dr. Octopus: Peter, Peter Parker, no tengo idea para qué te quiere el pequeño Osborne pero ya que

Dijo mientras empujaba Tony de mi lado dejándolo caer en la acera y me sostenía con uno de sus brazos ni siquiera tenía la fuerza como para liberarme de su feroz agarre ya que mi cabeza se invadió de recuerdos en cuanto oí el nombre "Osborne"

Ironman: déjalo ir o se pondrá feo

No vi el momento en el que se puso la armadura pero gracias a su voz logre salir de mis horribles pensamientos, se oía muy enojado y estaba apuntando al hombre con uno de los cañones de sus manos

Dr. Octopus: mm.. creí que el niño Osborne se había desecho de toda su familia pero parece que me dejo algo de diversión

Dijo viendo fijamente a Ironman con una mirada asesina

Ironman: como quieras

Dijo disparando al brazo donde yo estaba logrando así que el hombre me soltara

Ironman: Pete , CORRE!!!

En cuanto escuche aquella orden salí corriendo y me quede detrás de un callejón que estaba cerca de donde estábamos

No sabía que hacer esa no era la batalla del Sr. Stark era mía la muerte de Gwen había sido culpa mía y en parte también que Harry se volviera en mi contra

Me había decidido me puse mi traje y lance una telaraña para dar una patada en contra del Dr. Octopus

Dr. Octopus: Spiderman

Su voz sonaba agresiva de repente parecía que sus objetivos habían cambiado y en vez de quererme atrapar como Peter ahora quería destruirme como Spiderman, bueno ahora tenia claro que al menos Harry no le había contado sobre mi identidad

Ironman: ¿Qué haces aquí mocoso? Sonaba algo muy irritado sabía que el no me quería ahí pero no dejaría que peleará esa batalla por mi

Spiderman: solo pensé que necesitaría algo de ayuda, sabe estaba por aquí y creí que seria bueno...

Ironman: sabes que ahórrate la explicación y concéntrate

Spiderman: mm.. si esta bien, lo siento

Conteste y continuamos con la pelea todo iba bien hasta que me distraje un momento salvando un niño de que le cayera un escombro encima que uno de sus brazos me golpeo haciéndome atravesar la pared de un edificio, en cuento toque el frió suelo sentí algo viscoso recorrerme, asumí que era sangre lo cual me hizo sentir a un mas asustado de lo que estaba al darme cuenta de que no podía levantarme de aquel lugar, no tenia idea de cuanto tiempo había permanecido en el suelo de aquella enorme construcción, solo sentía un dolor horrible recorrer mi cuerpo como si cada hueso de mi cuerpo se hubiera roto y cada vez me costaba aun mas mantener los ojos abiertos, de repente sentí a alguien levantarme del suelo

Tony: niño no cierres los ojos, ya estoy aquí quédate conmigo, tranquilo

fue lo último que escuche antes desmayarme en los brazos del Sr. Stark


	5. encuentro inesperado parte 2

Narra Tony

Ya había terminado de pelear con aquel hombre ya que se había escapado

Tony: Niño tú y yo tenemos que...

No termine de hablar cuando me di cuenta de que Peter estaba en el suelo del edificio de enfrente, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí pero no mostraba signos de poder levantarse así que sin pensarlo corrí hasta dónde estaba y lo tome en mis brazos

Tony: niño no cierres los ojos, ya estoy aquí quédate conmigo, tranquilo

Solo escuche como Friday me decía que se había desmayado cuando rápidamente lo cargue y lo lleve volando hasta la torre

Narra Peter

Cuando me desperté estaba en una camilla cuando me trate de levantar todo mi cuerpo dolía era raro normalmente aguantaba golpes más fuertes que ese, no tenía idea de lo que me estaba pasando

Tony: Pete, no sabes, el susto que me diste

Dijo entrando a la habitación y luego abrazándome sentía como me abrazaba con fuerza, enserio se había preocupado por mi, le devolví abrazo de igual manera controlando mi fuerza y luego nos separamos

Peter: Sr. Stark ¿Dónde estamos?

Narra Tony

El chico recién había despertado, en cuanto lo ví sentí un gran alivio, no me pude contener y me lance a abrazarlo

Peter: Sr. Stark ¿Dónde estamos?

Se veía cansado y muy adolorido

Tony: estamos en la sala médica de la torre, hablando de eso quiero presentarte a alguien solo que ella no sabe que eres tú

Peter: ¿De que habla?

Tony: ella no sabe que tú eres Spiderman, te atendió mientras tenías tú máscara puesta y cuando salió te la quité para que te sintieras más cómodo así que pontéla e iré por ella

Narra Peter

cuando me puse la máscara el Sr. Stark salió de la habitación y volvió acompañado de una mujer vestida de un vestido blanco a la cual no reconocí al principio, se colocó enfrente mío y habló

Dra. Cho: Buenas tardes, Spiderman yo soy la Dra. Helen Cho pero puedes llamarme Helen

¿Tardes? ¿Pero cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente? Según yo seguía siendo de mañana. Un momento ¿Dra. Cho? Tenía muchas preguntas no sabía que pasaba o porque

Tony: niño ¿estás bien?

Dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos

Spiderman: emmm... si, estoy bien

Dije y me senté en la camilla

Spiderman: ¿Qué me sucedió? Digo normalmente aguanto golpes como ese ¿Qué pasó?

Dra. Cho: pues la verdad no sabemos ,el escaneo que hizo Friday no reveló nada, y no tenemos el equipo suficiente para examinarte a fondo ... así que tal vez sea tu metabolismo ¿Haz estado comiendo bien últimamente?

Spiderman: pues... Cuando estaba con usted ya sabe quién

Dije mirando al Sr. Stark el cual al verme asintió con la cabeza

Spiderman: pues no teníamos mucho dinero que digamos y no comía demaciado

Dra. Cho : bueno desde ahora tendrás que comer más y veremos si eso te ayuda ¿Ok?

Spiderman: está bien

Tony: ¿crees que te puedas levantar?

Spiderman: creo que sí

Dije y me levanté me dolía un poco pero era soportable

Spiderman: bueno creo que debería irme

Dije dirigiéndome a la ventana y haciéndole una araña al Sr. Stark de que iría a mi cuarto sin que la Dra. se diera cuenta, acto seguido salte por la ventana, lance unas cuantas telarañas, le di la vuelta a la torre y entre por la ventana de mi habitación, me quité la máscara, me quité el traje, me bañé y me puse una pijama, me acosté en mi cama y me quedé dormido.

???: Hola Pete

Me desperté de un salto

Peter: ¿quién está ahí?¿Dónde estás?

Voltee a ver a todos lados pero no había nadie

???: Estoy en tu mente

No podía estar más confundido en ese momento

Peter:¿Quién eres?

Dije aún buscando la fuente de aquella voz tan espeluznante

???: Yo soy Venom.


	6. conociendo a los vengadores

Narrador omnisciente

Peter: ¿Venom?¿Eres una especie de alien o algo asi? Un momento ¿C..como te metiste en mi cabeza?

Venom: niño haces muchas preguntas

Peter: n..no.. no soy un niño tengo 15 y.. ¿Vas a contestar mis preguntas o no?

Venom: como quieras, soy un Kyntar, mi especie no puede respirar en tu planeta así que nos juntamos con humanos para poder vivir

Peter: ¿y qué cosas puedes hacer?

Venom: bueno para empezar estoy en tu cabeza significa que solo tú me puedes oir y puedo leer tus pensamientos así que no es necesario que hables en vos alta...

Momentos después tocaron la puerta interrumpiendo lo que Venom trataba de decir

Tony: Peter, soy yo ¿Puedo pasar?

Narra Tony

Después de que Pete saltará por la ventana me despedí de la Dra. Cho, recibí una llamada de Steve me dijo que vendrían a la torre y me pareció muy buena idea para que Peter se distrajera un poco así que acepte y me diriji a la habitación de Peter para luego tocar su puerta

Tony: Peter, soy yo ¿Puedo pasar?

Peter: un momento

Se escucharon unos ruidos y luego abrió la puerta

Peter: mm.. h.. hola

Tony: hola ¿Como te sientes?

Peter: mejor supongo

Tony: bueno si te sientes mejor que te parece si bajas a comer

Peter: n..no es necesario no tengo tanta hambre

Tony: ven, oíste lo que dijo la Dra. por ti metabolismo tienes que comer bastante además tendremos invitados

Peter: ¿Quienes?

Sonaba bastante emocionado y también parecía que era la única forma de sacarlo de su cuarto

Tony: pues los vengadores quienes mas

Peter: los demás vengadores van a venir ¿encerio? Vamos

Parecía que iba a explotar de la emoción me tomo del brazo, me arrastro por las escaleras

Peter: no puedo esperar para contárselo a... may

después de decir aquel nombre me soltó y se detuvo unos pasos antes de llegar a la cosina

Tony: ¿Pete?¿Estás bien?

Narra Peter

Estábamos bajando las escaleras estaba muy emocionado por fin conocería a los vengadores

Peter: no puedo esperar a contárselo a ... may "ella ya no está"

Tony: ¿Pete?¿Estás bien?

Venom: sabes que Stark tuvo la culpa

Peter: "de que hablas"

Venom: el pudo detenerlos y ella siguiera con vida

Peter: "el hizo todo lo que pudo"

Venom: ¿Seguro?

Peter: "ya déjame en paz"

Tony: hey ¿Peter?

Puso la mano sobre mi hombro

Intenté contestar con normalidad no quería preocuparlo

Peter: estoy bien

Tony: ¿seguro? Podemos cancelar si quieres

Peter: no se preocupe estoy bien

Entramos a la cocina y sentados en la mesa estaban el capitán América, Black widow y Hawkeye, estaba realmente nervioso así que me escondí detrás del Sr. Stark

Steve: Tony

Tony: Cap

Steve:¿Quién es el?

Pude sentir como me señalaba y luego el sr. Stark me ponía a su lado

Tony: el es Peter

Clint: ¿Es tu hijo?

Voltee a ver al señor Stark en busca de su respuesta

Tony: realmente no, por ahora solo soy su tutor

¿A qué se refería con por ahora?¿Estaría pensando en adoptarme?

Natasha: ¿Y pepper lo sabe?

Tony: aún no, está en una reunión en Hong Kong y le diré cuando vuelva

Luego de eso nos sentamos con ellos

Natasha: y Peter cuéntanos sobre ti ¿Como terminaste con Stark?

Me sentía algo nervioso ante esa pregunta

Peter: pues...mis padres murieron cuando era pequeño y me quede con mis tíos Ben y May, ellos eran muy buenos los quería mucho eran como mis padres pero... Hace menos de un año mi tío Ben murió...Y me quedé con mi tía y hace unos días ella murió también y el sr. Stark me trajo a vivir con el

Al decir eso pude recordarlos a todos y el dolor volvía a mí ya no quería sentirme más asi, creo que comencé a llorar sentía mi cara húmeda y todos me quedaban viendo

Tony: Pete

Peter: estoy bien

Dije secandome las lágrimas

Clint: vaya niño si que has pasado por mucho

Natasha: no te preocupes ahora nosotros seremos tu nueva familia


End file.
